Dr. Fetus
|recharge = N/A |video = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENtjmx-JywI |found = Treasure Room |unlock = Complete the game five times. |tears= }} A fetus in a glass jar. Effects Upon pick up, it replaces Isaac's tears with bombs. Only one bomb can be shot at a time (unless the Cancer trinket is equipped), and it will go for a fixed range before exploding. The bomb can slide over Pits, although not through rocks (unless the player has items that grant spectral tears, such as the Ouija Board). The bombs fired can be pushed around. Bombs detonate faster as the Tears stat increases. 6 extra copies of Bobby-Bomb and Mr. Mega are added to the Treasure Room pool once Dr. Fetus is picked up. Each bomb from Dr. Fetus deals 3x tear damage +50 to enemies (5x tear damage +30 since Rebirth). Tear Delay is multiplied by 2.5x. Interactions *The bomb damage is affected by the Damage stat. *Bob's Curse, The Common Cold - The bombs will appear to be green, but will deal no poison damage. *Brimstone, Mom's Knife - Overrides Dr. Fetus. *Mom's Contacts - Bombs and explosions will turn red, with no special effect. *Mutant Spider, The Inner Eye, IPECAC - The fire rate of the bombs is greatly decreased, with no damage increase. *Technology - Overridden by Dr. Fetus. The laser will still fire, but will do no damage, and is simply a graphical glitch. *Technology 2 - If playing as Cain, removes the ability to shoot bombs completely, leaving only the secondary laser. *The Parasite - Bombs turn orange, with no special effect. *Abel - If a bomb is fired towards Abel, the tears he fires can possibly push the bomb towards Isaac, causing accidental self-damage. *A Lump of Coal - Bombs and explosions will turn black with no extra damage or effects. *Monster interactions: The following monsters pass through bombs, posing difficulties with hitting them: **B. Spider **Globin and Gazing Globins after resurrecting. **Guts **Small Fistula: Possibly due to flying. **Larry Jr. Synergies *Bobby-Bomb - Bombs will home in on targets. *Mr. Mega - The blast radius and damage of the bombs is increased. Additionally, if the player has Wrath of the Lamb installed, the bombs will gain a Super Troll Bomb appearance, and Pride will be immune to your attacks. *Polyphemus - The fire rate of the bombs is greatly decreased, but with much higher damage. The bombs take on a physically larger appearance and increase their blast radius as well, but the self-harm damage is raised to a whole heart rather than a half. *Remote Detonator - Allows for much more control over the fired bombs, although they will still detonate on their own. *Number One - Greatly increases fire rate, and changes the color of the bombs and explosions to yellow. *Ouija Board, Dead Dove, and Spirit Of The Night - Bombs become spectral and can go through obstacles. *Pinky Eye - Will have a 10% chance to make the Dr. Fetus bombs poisonous. *Spoon Bender - Bombs home on targets. Turns bombs and explosion purple. *Sacred Heart - Turns bombs white, gives them a homing effect, and increases damage. *Cancer - Minus 2 to shot delay (allows 2 bombs on screen at once) *Technology 2 - Stacks, allowing Dr. Fetus bombs and the Technology 2 laser to fire. **If playing as Cain, instead removes the ability to fire bombs in favor of the secondary laser. Gallery Fetusdr.jpg|Dr. Fetus as shown in Ending 5 Drfetus.png|Dr. Fetus, from Super Meat Boy DrFetusCancerOddMush.gif|Combination of Odd Mushroom (Thin) + Cancer (click to show) Fetus.png|Dr. Fetus found in Necropolis Trivia *Dr. Fetus is a reference to one of Edmund's other games, Super Meat Boy. *In Ending 5, Isaac is shown dressed up as Dr. Fetus, accompanied by dramatic music and Isaac turning around, which is a reference to the Dramatic Chipmunk meme. *Dr. Fetus has a 67% lower chance to appear in Hard Mode. Bugs *If Chocolate Milk is taken after Dr. Fetus, the effect of charging bombs only apply to the current room, after leaving, the effect of Chocolate Milk will disappear. *After Globins collapse into a pile and then revive, the bombs will pass through them, making them much harder to hit. *Picking up Mr. Mega after Dr. Fetus will make Pride impossible to defeat without a secondary source of damage, as your bombs will deal none to him. **Regular Bombs with Mr. Mega work on Pride. *If the item is viewed in on the collection page, it will say " "(nothing), if it wasn't unlocked before picking it up the first time. (This is similar to a bug caused by the item <3. This can also happen, even if the item is already unlocked. **This also can happen when the small windowed is launched. *If a Clot is killed with a bomb, for the rest of the room, instead of blast marks appearing when more bombs are thrown, black sludge will instead appear, the same as that from killing the Clot. * If too many tears down effects are applied it will limit your shots to one bomb a room, and make the tears stat flash when displayed. Related Achievements "The Fetus" - Complete The Womb 2 five times. de: Category:Items Category:Vanilla content Category:Reference to another game of Edmund McMillen Category:Bomb Items Category:Passives